Iron and the Story
by IronLightning117
Summary: This story is more about Iron, and who he is. Who he wants to be. Here, I write about the death of his father, and his promise, and then, later, an encounter Iron has with a purse-snatching thief. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. :)


((I wrote this as a backstory for a character application at FrienshipIsMagicRPG d0t proboards d0t c0m (great rp site, though it's a bit strict), it was supposed to just tell what's happened, but it turned out to be in Narrative form, so I decided, as it does help to explain who Iron is, I'd post it as a story here, so if something seemes a little disconnected or rushed, it's cause I was trying to shorten it a little for the application))

Iron was born in Manehatten to a Pegasus named Swift Lightning and a Unicorn named Radiance. His Father taught him all there was to know about being a good stallion. Taught him that as an able stallion, it was his duty to look out for those who couldn't look out for themselves. He taught him the importance of integrity and honor, getting very cross with Iron when he lied or broke his word. Meanwhile, his mother taught him proper manners, being raised in canterlot, she held high importance for politeness. While Iron didn't quite embrace the high etiquette his mother did, he did learn to be polite to other ponies.

Then, the bad news came. Swift, Iron's Father was diagnosed with an incurable heart disease, and given only weeks. While it did sadden the family, they were strong and endured the hardship and loss. On his deathbed, Swift called his son to his side, "Promise me." he said "No matter what, you will keep the ideals I have taught you." "Of course, Father, you know I will." was Iron's reply, "No, I want you to give me your word." he looked Iron in the eye. Knowing what his Father wanted, he put his hoof to his heart and said "I give you my word as a Stallion that I will Defend the defenseless, Fight for the weak, Never give up, Always be Honest and Faithful, and Above all, Never break my word." and with that, Swift passed into a sleep from which he would not return.

The lightning family continued to live in Manehatten, Radiance continued to raise Iron. Two years passed, the loss of a Father was sad, but Iron was strong, and he knew his Father was still with him. One day, when Iron was running an errand for his mother, he passed by an alley where he heard somepony scream. Iron knew that nopony would stop to help this helpless pony (that's just the way Manehatten was), so he turned down the alley to see what was the matter. When he got there, he saw a masked earth pony trying to take a mare's purse away "Help me!" she cried when she saw Iron. Immediately, Iron ran up and bucked the assailant off of her. Unfortunately, the masked pony was able pull the purse free, and he started to run. "Are you okay?" Iron asked the poor mare "He took my purse," she said "my son's medicine is in there." she started to cry. "Don't worry," Iron said "I'll get it back, I promise." Then he bolted down the alley after the criminal, he could still hear his hoofsteps. He took off, flying with great speed toward the unassuming crook. Then he saw him looking through the mare's belongings, this angered Iron even more, and he flew faster. Without warning, he crashed right into him, knocking the wind out of the thief. They tumbled a ways down the alley, getting scratched up along the way, Iron's ear catching a stray nail. When they finally stopped, they both righted themselves and stood face to face, the astonished look on the burglar's face gave way to fear when he saw the fire in Iron's eyes. The scared pony cowered into a corner, Iron inching toward him, "Here!" he whimpered, "Take it! Just don't hurt me." Then, seeing how much he was frightening the pony, he began to let up, but not before he said "Don't you EVER use your strength against anypony EVER again!" "Okay." he cried. "Promise me." Iron demanded "I promise." he cowered. With that, Iron snatched the purse back from the pony's trembling grasp, turned around, and flew away. He made his way back to the alley he first heard the mare in, he could hear her sobbing from quite a distance. He landed softly next to her, and put a hoof gently on her shoulder. "Ma'am. It's okay." he comforted, she just turned and looked at him, her tear stained face relaxed when she saw it was the same pony who went after her purse. Then she gasped when she saw it around his neck, "I thought he'd gotten away." she said, Iron flung the purse onto his hoof and gave it to the distressed mare. "I think this belongs to you." he said. She startled Iron with a tight embrace. She let go, and took her purse. Then she noticed his ear, and the scratches on his face, "Oh, you're hurt." she sympathized, "It's nothing," he brushed it off "as long as you're okay." She smiled a little. "There we go." Iron said "That's what I'm looking for." he started to leave "Who are you?" she called "It doesn't matter, just keep that smile!" he said, giving her a big, genuine smile back. He left before she could reply, going home.

He opened the door, and it all hit him at once, the pain in his ear and face, his aching body, and his tired wings from racing so fast. He immediately collapsed on the floor, making a loud "thud". His mother rushed in to see him there on the floor, and screamed. "What happened, Iron?" she gasped, "Oh, nothing, just took a bit of a tumble." he lied, poorly, "Iron. What really happened?" she asked, more sternly. Iron painfully got up and, with his mother's help got to a chair. Then he began to tell his mother everything. "Oh, I'm so proud of you!" she praised, when Iron had finished "My little colt is a hero." she gushed, hugging Iron. "Your Father would be so proud right now, Iron. 'A true Stallion', that's what he'd call you!"

That was almost five years ago, now Iron was a full-fledged stallion, 23 years old. He still lived with his mother, but not because he couldn't live on his own, but rather because he felt it was his responsibility to watch over her. One day, she pulled him aside, "Iron, honey," she said, "Yes, mom?" he replied, ready to run an errand, "why are you still here?" she asked sincerely, "Sorry?" he said, confused "I mean, why haven't you moved on, found somewhere of your own to live?" she clarified. "Somepony's got to take care of you." he said "I'll be fine, Iron," she insisted "I want you to live your life, find somewhere to call home, somepony to call a 'friend', and, someday, somepony you can spend the rest of your life with." Iron stood there for a few moments, thinking about it, "Are you sure you'll be okay?" he said, concern in his voice "Of course. I'm not completely helpless." she replied, trying to sound hurt. Iron simply said "Okay." then his mother gave him a hug. A week later, Iron was packed and ready to go, he gave his mother one last hug and said "Goodbye, mom." she replied with "I love you my little colt." Iron flew away. Away from his old life, and toward his new one. Where was he going? Well, he'd picked a place that seemed a little more small town-ish. He thought, maybe, the ponies there would be friendly, maybe he could make some good friends. "Here's hoping." he said to himself, as he flew "Here I come. Ponyville."

((I just made a new story that will tidy up my stories area soon, cause I'm putting all my "Iron Lightning" stories into it as chapters, it's called "The Life and Times of Iron Lightning" unfortunately, that means this and the other story, "Iron and the Sonic Rianboom", will be deleted, fortunately, that means you only need to follow one story :) [not to mention I don't have to enter a captcha five times every time I post a new one (it never works the first time)] also, this story will no longer be updated, any updates will go to "The Life and Times of Iron Lightning", instead)) [Edit] I've decided I'd leave both the "Life and Times" story and these ones there adding new stories as both chapters in TLaToIL and stand alone stories.


End file.
